The Girl With The Purple High Heels
by MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman
Summary: Tori drops a science test and some girl makes a move, Jade doesn't like it. One-Shot. Requested by anon. Rated K.


**Tori drops a science test and some girl makes a move, Jade doesn't like it. One-Shot. Requested by anon: a fluffy Jori one where they're together and Jade gets jealous? Here you go!**

Tori Vega spun the combination on her locker while sipping her coffee; she pulled the locker open and switched out a few of her text books, a paper dropped to the ground and drifted away from her locker.

A pair of purple heels stepped up to the paper and a girl she didn't know bent to retrieve it, "I think you dropped this." She said with an almost cat like look on her face, "here." She held it out to Tori, who took it and set it back in her locker. The unknown blonde girl leaned again the locker beside hers while Tori got a few of her papers out and put them in her bag, completely ignoring the girl staring at her, "you're good at science aren't you?"

"Yeah." Tori replied, finally turning her attention to the girl with an eyebrow raised in a similar fashion to the way her girlfriend's, who was standing across the hall talking to Cat, watching the interaction, "why?"

"I'm really lost in Science, do you think you could maybe, help me?" the girl moved closer to Tori, she took a small step back and closed her locker.

"Uh…" before she could answer the girl reached out and rested a hand on her shoulder, smiling at her, "Don't-." she grabbed the blonde's wrist and pulled her hand away, dropping, "I have a girlfriend."

"I have a boyfriend, things like that don't really matter, we're only going to have a little harmless fun." She spun a strand of her hair around her finger and smiled at Tori, "come on, your girlfriend doesn't have to know."

"I tell her everything, and I would never cheat on her with someone like you." And with a very Jade like look Tori looked the girl up and down, unimpressed, "You've got nothing on her." Tori smirked.

"What's going on here?" Jade growled, walking up to Tori and putting an arm around her waist protectively. She narrowed her eyes at the petty blonde girl and then turned to Tori, grabbed her chin and kissed her hard on the mouth, "let's go." And then she steered Tori away from the lockers.

"You don't have to get so jealous all the time." Tori grumbled, leaning against the locker beside Jade's, "you're the only girl I'm interested in."

"I know, but you're mine." Jade stated calmly, "and she needed to be reminded of it."

"That I am. All yours." Tori leaned over and quickly pecked Jade on the lips, "and you're mine and you're all I want. That blonde girl is stupid if she thinks I'd ever cheat on you."

"She wanted you to cheat on me?" Jade screamed; Tori's eyes widened in shock. She'd assumed Jade had heard that. Jade slammed the locker door closed and turned her murderous eyes on the blonde who was now flirting with Beck, "I'm going to kill her."

She started to storm toward her, her stomping boots getting everyone's attention, "Jade! No! Jade!" Tori yelled, grabbing at her arm, "Jade! It doesn't matter." She pulled her back to the locker and everyone started going about their business again, eyes flicking to the pair every so often.

"Why doesn't it matter?"

"Because I will never cheat on you, I don't care who the hell comes up and asks, never. Ever." Tori says, her grip on Jade's arm tightening because she knows if she lets go Jade will go over there and murder the blonde girl, "I love you, Jade, and nobody is going to change that. Especially not some fake blonde Barbie with a boyfriend and a commitment issue."

Jade smiled at Tori and the anger all but vanished from her face, Tori smiled triumphantly and wrapped her arms around Jade's neck, "I love you, Tori." Jade murmured and kissed her softly, putting her arms around Tori's waist and holding her close.

"I need to get some books from the library. Come on." Tori took Jade's hand in hers and passed her the coffee she'd been drinking before dragging her girlfriend behind her and up the steps, only to be stopped when Jade froze, looking straight at Beck.

"Hey, Beck?" he turned and looked at Jade for a split second, "she's got a boyfriend." And then Jade pulled Tori up the steps as Beck grabbed his books and walked away, shaking his head at the girl.

Tori leaned into Jade as the walked, putting her arm around Jade's back and slipping her hand into Jade's back pocket. Jade put her arm around Tori's shoulder and drank from the coffee cup as they entered the library.


End file.
